The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to limited range projectiles.
Firing ranges for firing weapons and training weapon users are often located in areas where stray projectiles may cause damage to people and property. Some firing and training ranges, for example, training ranges for soldiers and law enforcement personnel, often require more than a single firing direction. These types of ranges need very large safe areas called “range fans” for firing weapons in multiple directions and angles of elevation. Standard or non-limited range ammunition can be lethal at very long ranges and, therefore, requires the use of very large firing and training range areas. However, the availability of very large firing and training range areas is limited. Another problem with standard ammunition arises in certain close military combat areas or civilian police areas. In these areas, standard ammunition may cause unintended collateral damage when it misses its intended target and strikes a neutral or friendly target.
One known method of limiting the range of projectile ammunition is to attach fins to the rear end of the projectile or bullet. Another known method is to form geometric cuts in the forward end (nose) of a projectile to increase aerodynamic drag and induce aerodynamic instability down range. While the known limited range projectiles have reduced lethal range compared to standard unlimited range projectiles, further limits in lethal range are needed. For example, some .50 caliber limited range ammunition that relies on geometric nose cuts may have a range in excess of 3500 meters.
There is a long-felt but unsolved need for limited range, lethal ammunition that has a shorter range than known limited range, lethal ammunition.